Interviews with Bishounen: Gundam Wing
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: looks to the title and grins winningly First the G boys and now Treize... :permanent hiatus:
1. G Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. . .you know the spiel. This is all in good fun and I hope no one is offended.  
  
Kristi took a deep breath as she secured a microphone on her blouse and turned to her anonymous camera guy. She lifted a traditional microphone, "sound check."  
  
The camera guy gave a thumbs up. Kristi grinned at the camera guy who shifted slightly under the cowl of a robe. She decided that having a guy, as a cameraperson would lessen chances of a girl deviating from their cameraperson duties.  
  
After a nod from the camera guy she began. "Greetings Ladies. . .and yes even gentlemen. This is the first of what I personally hope to be many of the Interviews With Bishounen. For those of you who do not know, Bishounen are very good looking, dare I say hot anime guys. Now some of you may be asking, 'wait how can you interview anime characters?' And to those of you who say that I say 'stifle' because I have a feeling most of your eyes will be glued to the screen in awe of the Bishounen I have the.pleasure of interviewing. And believe me the pleasure will be all mine." She hears the slight chuckle of her cameraman and she glares at him but continues. "Now my first set of interviews will be with the Gundam boys who are gathered in this very room behind me."  
  
Camera zooms out to show the door Kristi is standing near.  
  
Kristi continues, "Now I am on a spacecraft of some sort.and frankly I have no idea how I got here. I just got a memo that told me to interview Bishounen and happily complied without fully knowing what I got myself into." She strokes her chin thoughtfully, "I mean sure I had the idea late late one night. . .but. . ." she trails off but clears her throat. "Anyway, I'm sure this will be highly entertaining!"  
  
As she's about to enter she's abruptly shoved into a wall and the camera's picture blurs slightly. The sound of a scuffle and a surprised cry is heard.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"  
  
The camera comes back into focus and a dazed looking Kristi is being held by the collar of her shirt by her good friend.  
  
"I. . .uh. . .well. . .Alex, how in the nine hells did you get here?!"  
  
Alex smiles and smoothes back her hair. "When the Gundam guys are involved. . .I always know."  
  
"Oh. . .right. . .well, I didn't know about this interview until like ten minutes ago and my cell phone is kind of out of range. . ." Kristi mumbled.  
  
Alex smiled winningly, "that's okay! I'm here now, I'll help you interview. I know more than you after all."  
  
"Oh. . .okay. . .well, I'll need your expertise then." Kristi stood up getting Alex to release a vice grip and placed a microphone on her shirt. "Then let us enter."  
  
Alex halted her for a second, "wait a minute. . .they're really in there."  
  
"Yeah. . .I thought you were aware of this. . ."  
  
"You mean. . .Duo will be in there!" she practically squealed.  
  
"Well, he is a Gundam pilot after all. . .yeah. . .what's the big deal?" It was about that moment that she remembered that her good friend was a very. . .devoted. . .yes that's the word. . .a very devoted fan of Duo.  
  
Kristi just sighed and straightened looking very official and walked into the room followed closely behind by Alex. The Gundam guys were milling about the room and Kristi gathered them into chairs, into a sort of semi-circle. She sat in the middle beside Alex who was ecstatic because she. . .coincidentally ended up next to Duo. Of course coincidentally meaning she forced him to sit down and he complied good-naturedly if not the least bit amused.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei, "hey Wu man no girls by you huh?"  
  
Wufei just gave him a look rolling his eyes.  
  
Kristi was glad she was near Quatre and Trowa. . .and that Heero was at the edge of the semi-circle. . .she wasn't the least bit comfortable that he had been stroking his gun since the moment they entered. Quatre smiled at her getting Trowa to quietly nod while Heero kept a stoic look on his face.  
  
"Well now gentlemen, you all have your microphones on I trust. . ." she trailed off looking to Alex who was fixing Duo's. She was relieved when they all nodded. "Very well, why don't we go around the circle and tell a little about ourselves for the audience at home?"  
  
She looked to Wufei who's eyes widened slightly but he straightened. "I will not be the object of ridicule for my beliefs on the philosophy of the superiority of men over women." he trailed off as Kristi and Alex's scathing look.  
  
"Careful Wufei," Kristi said, "hundreds. . .well. . .er. . .maybe dozens. . .okay so maybe only a few are watching. . .but when you insult women they get in a meeeeaan mood!"  
  
Wufei folded his arms, "fine. Then I'll keep my superior musings to myself."  
  
Duo grinned, "me next?"  
  
Alex nodded in awe as she stared at him.  
  
Duo kept grinning as he puffed out his chest, "Well I've got nothing against the ladies. I like to have fun. . .and believe me you can have lots of fun in my Deathscythe." He turned to Alex and said, "oh yes. . .lots of fun. . .with lots of mobility, power, and windows that tint. . ."  
  
Alex stood up, "Duo has to go to the bathroom."  
  
Kristi and Heero said simultaneously, "beg pardon?" Then they glared at each other.  
  
Duo stood, "actually yes I do. . .and I need an escort."  
  
"Hey!" Kristi said standing. . .but sat down when Heero absently twirled his gun. "This interview isn't over!"  
  
"Course it is!" Alex said brightly as she hooked her arm in Duo's. "For Duo at least."  
  
"Uh uh," Kristi said, but she sighed. "Fine go to the bathroom. . .but I expect you two back here straight away."  
  
They leave the room and Wufei put a tissue up to his nose. Kristi turned to the rest of the guys, "they're not coming back are they?"  
  
Heero and Wufei shrugged while Quatre and Trowa giggled. Kristi turned her attention to Quatre and Trowa who were brandishing musical instruments.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
They both shyly smiled and Quatre said innocently, "we want to show the ladies at home and you of course our talents."  
  
Kristi paused for a long moment, "your. . .talents?"  
  
Trowa smiled slightly and said quietly, "playing our musical instruments of course."  
  
"Oh. . .right," Kristi said smacking her forehead. She mumbled, "I've read too much fan fiction." Speaking up, "go right ahead."  
  
For a good ten minutes they played and Kristi swayed enjoying their music. . .about as much as they were enjoying playing together. When they finished she clapped for them.  
  
Quatre said, "thank you" while Trowa nodded.  
  
Kristi was about to continue on with the interview when they suddenly rose from their seats. "Hey, where are you guys going?"  
  
Quatre replied, "We're awfully tired from playing our instruments. . .we're going to go. . .relax."  
  
Trowa nodded smiling, "yes relax together. . ." after a sharp look from Quatre "just relax."  
  
They left the room.  
  
"Wait!" Kristi cried. "Don't leave me alone with these guys!" Wufei and Heero were looking at her with cool disinterest and she straightened.  
  
"Well. . ." she looked to the camera and smiled then turned to Heero. "Anyway Heero you're next, why don't you tell us a little about your-"  
  
Heero cut her off casually holding onto the gun, "do you work for OZ?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me," he said coldly.  
  
"No. . .not that I know of. . .I mean no of course not. . .why would you ask me something like that?"  
  
Heero moved a few seats over, as did Wufei causing her to shift slightly.  
  
"Because. . ." he said. "By the way who are you interviewing next?"  
  
"Well, the memo I got said Trieze. . ."  
  
"Trieze!" Heero said jumping up.  
  
Kristi jumped as well and seemed to resort to a karate like stance causing Wufei to double over in laughter disturbing both her and Heero.  
  
"Yes. . .him. . .what's the big deal?"  
  
"He's a part of OZ and you're a spy!" Heero said.  
  
"What?!" Kristi said facing him with darkened eyes. "I am not! I'm a respectable college student who got handed the task of interviewing Bishounens such as yourself!"  
  
Heero paused, "me? A Bishounen?"  
  
"Well. . .er. . .some certainly think so. . ."  
  
Heero looked at her suspiciously, "do you know a girl named Relena?"  
  
"Um. . .no. . ."  
  
Heero relaxed his grip on his gun.  
  
"Well," Kristi said edging toward the door motioning with her head to the camera guy to do likewise. "I don't want to be late for the interview. . .bye bye!"  
  
She ran out of the room with her camera guy and once safely away, "lordy, how can they give guys like that guns?!"  
  
Camera guy shrugs.  
  
Realizing the camera was still on Kristi smiled, "well that concludes the interview with the Gundam guys. I have to go discover the whereabouts of my good friend.and make sure Duo is safe. But I think I'll give them some time alone and wait until a bit later. Stay tuned next time for an interview with Trieze." She gave a wave to the camera and the camera guy lowered the camera. "Well, at least I didn't get shot."  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is officially my first Gundam Wing fic. *Adds a notch to her little anime story chalk board* And yes there will be more (once I write it). . .there will be an interview with Trieze. . .and later *grins very widely* an interview with Zechs. . .*stares off into space for a moment but returns* Anyway, I'm no expert on Gundam Wing so I hope I'm fairly accurate. Anyone who has requests for Interviews with Bishounen feel free to post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. I plan on writing more interviews going to other animes such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho (etc. and not necessarily in that order) so reviews are more than welcome. 


	2. Treize

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Trieze aren't mine, I have no intention of using this story for money. . .you know the spiel.  However donations the to the 'Bishounen Anonymous' or 'BA' can be sent to. . .*gets smacked by muses and coughs straightening* Um. . .er. . .forget that last part.

            After managing to conclude her last interview with the Gundam boys, Kristi received yet another memo from the 'mysterious boss,' as she started the person, to go and get an interview with Trieze.  She had her initial reservations when she interviewed the Gundam guys. . .after all. . .she had a younger brother who was their ages and the thought of him and them carrying around guns and operating Mechas was quite disturbing.  So of course she was slightly nervous heading to interview Trieze, at an undisclosed location, escorted by an OZ carrier.

            After many hours of flying she was staring out the window at space. . .her camera guy wasn't all that talkative, so she started counting the stars.  When an Oz bodyguard jokingly offered her peanuts, she lost count at 9,783. . .or was it 9,781. . .or maybe. . .um. . .never mind, the important thing was that she lost count.  This, of course, angered her greatly and she nearly threw a pencil at the guy, until her camera guy reminded her the pen isn't mightier than the gun, to which she sighed and turned her attention back to the window again.

            "1. . .2. . .3. . ."

            After many more hours passed, she began to wonder about her one friend who she couldn't find.  She had disappeared with Duo and she had a feeling more anonymous people would show up.  Call it intuition. . .or whatever other word you may prefer. . .but she could feel it.  

            The ship. . .for she couldn't remember the name or number it was. . .came to a stop and she made her way toward the exit with her camera guy.  

            A soldier looking guy motioned her to stop, "arms extended out at your side, so we can search you."

            "Beg pardon?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

            The soldier guy grinned, "we could always strip search you. . ."

            "You wouldn't dare!" she replied.

            "Oh. . .really?"

            Kristi sighed and held out her arms, smacking the hand of the guy who she thought should have kept his hands to himself.  

            "I'm going to tell Trieze!" he said rubbing his sore hand.

            "Go ahead!" she challenged.

            All paused to turn to her robed camera guy. . .who had a sword belted at his side and was refusing to give it up.  In a puff of smoke the sword disappeared, leaving several confused OZ soldiers, until Kristi convinced them they were seeing things because they were overworked.

            The first soldier blinked, "er. . .overworked. . .yeah, that's it."

            Kristi patted him on the back.  "Looks like you're the guy who's taking us to Trieze," she said motioning to her camera guy. "What's your name anyway?"

            "They call me. . .Tim?"

            Kristi blinked, "okay. . .Tim. . .let's go."

            Tim, the OZ soldier guy, led her down a corridor until he smacked his forehead.  "I almost forgot, you're supposed to appear in front of him properly dressed."

            "Excuse me?  What do you _mean properly dressed?"_

            "You know. . .like a lady?"

            She snorted, "I'm doing the interview.  I don't have to bow to his whims.  I'm not doing it!"

            Tim casually adjusted his gun.

            "Um. . .on second thought. . .I think I've changed my mind."

            After half an hour of 'getting ready' Kristi emerged in an elegant black dress.  She didn't mind dressing up. . .only when necessary. . .but it irked her how long everything took.  Then she saw her camera guy, "you're still wearing your black robe!"

            Her camera guy nodded.

            "Why didn't they make you change?!"

            Her camera guy shrugged.

            Tim spoke up, "his black robes go with anything. . .and besides he said he didn't want to change."

            Kristi was about to speak up but sighed and muttered something sounding like 'male solidarity'.  

            "I concur," a female voice said.

            Kristi paused and turned to see a woman standing next to Tim.  

            Tim blinked, "Greetings Lady Une.  As you know Mr. Khushrenada has his interview today."

            Lady Une snapped at him, "of course I know!"

            Kristi and her camera guy exchanged a look as Tim gulped.

            Tim shifted slightly, "and I thought I was taking her to Treize. . ."

            "No!  You're not!  I'm taking her!" she snapped again.

            Tim gave a nod and turned smartly on his heel.

            Lady Une turned, smiling warmly at Kristi.  "Well come along, we don't want to keep Treize waiting."

            "Okay," Kristi said as nicely as possible.

            Lady Une looked to her, "nice outfit."

            "Thanks."

            She then turned to Kristi's camera guy and made a sniffing sound at his outfit.

            Kristi gave her camera guy a warning look because he was lifting the camera over his head, with the intention of throwing it.

            Lady Une turned to them as they neared a door, "one moment and I shall announce your arrival."

            Kristi was enraptured by the surroundings.  The door itself had intricate carvings in it and very elaborate.  She nodded to her camera guy, discretely clipping a microphone to her dress.

            "Greetings Ladies. . .and again whatever gentlemen that may be tuning in.  I've had the camera turned on, but have been hesitant to acknowledge you fine people.  Last thing I need is an OZ soldier shooting at me because I didn't keep quiet.  Well, that and the fact I don't want Lady Une to get mad at me.  But I am standing outside the door of Treize Khushrenada.  And, as many of you may have noticed, I'm dressed in a fairly aristocratic fashion."

            Lady Une emerged from the doorway. "He will see you now."  She motioned them in, and then shut the door behind them with a smirk on her face.

            Kristi walked in and paused.  Her eyes widened slightly and she felt her jaw go slack.

            "Greetings," Treize said.

            After slowly blinking again, "greetings Mr. Khushre-"

            "Please," he said cutting her off, "call me Treize."

            The camera guy shifted slightly and Kristi knew why.  Treize was sitting very nonchalantly in a bath.  She could see from his abdomen up and could vaguely tell that he was not wearing anything underneath.  Of course it was a nice abdomen, muscled and dripping wet, but she was determined to keep her professionalism!  She kept a respectful distance and averted her eyes to anywhere but the bath, with rose petals floating on the water's surface. . .of course the camera guy was doing his job.  Not like he hadn't seen what Treize had. . .he was a guy after all.

            "Right. . .Treize."

            "Why don't you come closer?" he said raising an arm from the water.

            "All right," she took a single step forward.

            Treize seemed highly amused by this.  "Now now don't be shy."  He motioned to a cushion next to the bath, near him.  "Over here."

            Taking a breath she walked with determination and sat with dignity next to him, camera guy close behind.

            "Drink?" he said pouring a glass of wine.

            "Sure," she said.  She had a feeling she would need several stiff drinks. . .because she knew her eyes were going to gaze downward.

            He smiled winningly as she drained the glass.

            "Now Treize," she said, setting down the glass gracefully.  "From what I know about you, I understand that you're a part of OZ and the Romefeller Foundation.  Now both of these organizations are. . .for lack of better words. . .shrouded in secrecy."  

            "Of course," he said.  "A gentleman like me cannot air his dirty laundry out in the public.  In order to achieve my ends, I require a measure of secrecy to assure such."

            "I see," she said, "and this secrecy involves war?"

            He took a sip from his wine glass and shifted to face her fully.  "Bold in your questioning aren't you?"

             "Not as bold as some," she looked him in the eyes, looked down, and then looked back up, "but bold enough."

            He chuckled.  "Indeed."

            "Now I'd like to pose a few questions," she continued.

            "Sounds good," he said watching her intently.

            "Now as you know I am interviewing you for the sake of those who enjoy Bishounen.  That's a given.  However, I would like to go deeper. . ."

            "Before you do that, can you hand me a towel?" he asked.

            "What?  I'm not your lackey," she replied.

            A random girl popped out of nowhere, coincidently with a towel in hand.  She grinned and walked over to the two of them.

            Kristi blinked and hissed, "Sarah?  How did you get here?"

            "On a ship of course," she said.

            Treize regarded the two of them, amused of course.

            "And why are you here?" Kristi asked her folding her arms.

            "Why are you wearing a dress?"

            "That's not important!  They made me put it on!  I'm a professional and I was playing along.  Do you not think I could of taken them on with but an evil glare from my eyes?!"

            Treize looked to Kristi, "an evil glare?"

            Kristi paused looking to him for a moment then turned to Sarah.  "I'm waiting for an answer."

            "I'm Treize's towel girl of course," she replied.

            "Yes she is," Treize replied standing and taking the towel.

            Kristi and Sarah froze staring at him as he wrapped the towel about himself.

            Kristi smacked herself and standing looked to Treize, "shall we continue where we left off?"

            "Of course," he said smirking, walking over to sit in a plush chair.

            Kristi turned to see Sarah still staring, in a dreamy state and rolled her eyes.  She sat next to Treize.  "Now I'd like to ask you about your views on battles, on war."

            "Well you see," he said picking up a rose.  He raised it to his nose, breathing in its scent.  "A battle can be a most beautiful event.  The chaos is ordered into a structure of classes, who both fight for what they believe is a just cause.  It is like a delicate rose in its beautiful idea.  But pluck enough petals away and you are left with nothing but the thorns; just as if you lose far too much life in a battle, it becomes the tears of blood for both sides."

            Kristi silently watched him, entranced by his words.  "So in a way. . .war is a noble pursuit of ideas for you.  It's fine as long as no one is hurt?"

            "In a way yes," he said looking to her.  "I've helped to unleash several forces that encourage war.  However, now I want to harness them.  I will take whatever steps necessary to end war.  Soulless weapons only encourage it. . .a battle must be fought with honor.  The chivalry of ages long past had the right ideas."  

            Kristi watched as he looked into the camera and smiled winningly.  Her camera guy had since set up a tripod and was handing her a note.  "Well, that's all the time I have for now Treize.  It's been nice talking with you. . .don't know why the Gundam guys have such a grudge against you."

            Treize chuckled, "they just haven't taken the time to get to know me.  It's been a pleasure."  He looked her up and down then tossed her the rose.  Kristi caught it and nodded slightly with a smile.  "You know," he said continuing on, "I have a friend you should really interview."

            "Really?"

            "But of course," he replied with a smile.  "A man by the name of Zechs Merquise, as some tend to call him.  I'll see what I can arrange."

            Kristi suppressed a grin of utmost happiness and kept a straight face.  "I would like that."

She headed toward the door, but paused before her friend Sarah.  Snapping her fingers in front of her face, Sarah returned to normal.  Kristi could have sworn she heard her camera guy and Treize chuckle.

            "Hey Sarah, why don't you help Treize finish that bottle of wine?"

            Sarah grinned looking to Treize.

            "Sounds good," Treize said pouring a glass.

            As Kristi left she came face to face with Lady Une at the door.  "Um. . .Treize said he wants some time alone. . .post bath quiet time or something like that."

            Lady Une looked long and hard at her for a moment, then turned on her heel and walked away.  Kristi unfolded the note looking to see the next person she was to interview, "Zechs Merquise. . .also known as Miliardo Peacecraft. . .I should of known."

            Grinning slyly, she tucked the note down the front of her dress and motioned for her camera guy to follow.  This next interview would be an interesting one indeed. . .

Author's Note:  Well, I hope you all enjoyed that.  I had to educate myself on Treize's personality so did a bit of research, especially to spell his name.  Found several versions until I went on gundamofficial.com.  As you can tell, by the way I ended, the next person that will be interviewed will be Zechs. *Grins*  If there are any requests for Bishounen I can see what I can do. . .and if I'm in a good mood and someone really likes a character, perhaps they can make an appearance.  Randomness can be a good thing.  *A random Bishounen stands by the review button and motions to it, smiling in a charming way to potential reviewers*


End file.
